A Very Brittany Christmas
by Juice8990
Summary: Another part of the Sons of Anarchy/Glee crossover that got cut about Brittany. It follows A Very Gleeful Christmas. Enjoy!


Quinn and Santana sat in front of Brittany, eyeing her suspiciously. Something was up with her friend and Quinn wanted to know what it was, she made Santana tag along because Brittany opens up better with her and quite frankly, she could. They sat in silence as Brittany fidgeted in her seat, she knew they were expecting her to do something but she wasn't sure what. The last time they had a meeting like this she was forced to hit on Mike because she was the only Cheerio without a football player boyfriend...she was the only Cheerio without a boyfriend at all, actually. Don't get her wrong she thought Mike was awesome but...not her type, ok maybe not type...having a type was just an excuse girls used if they didn't like someone and didn't want to hurt their feelings. Either way it ended uncomfortably for her and so she was not looking forward to whatever was coming. Quinn finally broke the silence,

"So...how have you been?"

"Fine!" oops! Maybe she answered a little too quickly.

"Really? Because you seem a little out of it lately."

"No everything is fine!" Brittany smiled and jumped off her bar stool and headed towards the door of the choir room.

"Stop! Get back here Brittany!"

"Who died and made you queen Fabray!? Oh wait no, Teller?"

Quinn ignored the question trying her best to hide the glare that was begging to be shot at the dumb blonde cheerleader.

"We're worried about you."

"Why?"

"Because your acting different lately...your more distant, acting out at the clubhouse...basically cheating on Artie. Are you trying to destroy your life?"

"Excuse me! I have no idea what your talking about!'

"Flirting with Juice, ignoring Artie, mouthing off! We are worried!"

"Oh spare me! I'm sorry if me having a life outside of Cheerios and Glee is interfering with your power trip!"

"Brittany! We are your friends! We care about you and we are worried about you! We think your taking a page out of the Britney Spears handbook and your going off the deep end." She said her words slowly, thinking Brittany may not keep up, referencing her idol to help get her point across. Santana sat in silence she kinda knew what was going on with Brittany but there was no way in hell she'd defy Quinn, there was no way she would be on the receiving end of a Quinntervention.

"We are not friends!" Brittany chuckled, "face it! The last time the three of us were actually 'friendly' with each other was freshman year at Cheerios try outs. After that it was nothing but a popularity contest! Congratulations you won! We aren't 'friends' because we like each other it's because pecking order dictates it! So don't bother! I'll sit dumbly to your right and Santana will glare her way down the halls on your left tomorrow, you don't have to worry! We like what we have, we aren't going anywhere! So lets drop the whole caring act! Alright!"

Quinn and Santana sat in shock, Santana knew she wasn't stupid but Quinn had no idea. She had gotten so use to Brittany's antics that she had forgotten the Cheerio had once held a 4.0 GPA, and could actually hold a decent conversation. Clearing her throat and straightening her self out, in an tempt to control herself.

"Brittany...I'm not sure what your talking about. We've been joined at the hip for two years now and I care about you guys."

"Come on seriously! We are joined at the hip because we are expected to be! You don't give a shit! If you did you would have 'cared' last year when Santana said she liked Finn, you would have backed off and encouraged it, not told her to get over it because you were head cheerleader and he was quarterback. That you and him belonged together not her. You don't even like him! and maybe if you had cared enough you would have let her have him and when it didn't work out consoled her like a friend would. Maybe if you had done that she wouldn't have turned into a complete BITCH!"

Quinn's jaw dropped as she looked over to Santana who was looking away.

"Artie and I are not working out! Clearly! It's just what is expected! He's in glee, I'm in glee, I've already dated everyone on the football team! Minus Finn of course, but thats ok because he apparently isn't in my league! Right Quinn? And if you were such a good friend you would have known the day we first went to your house that I had a thing for Juice! And if you were a friend we could have sat in your room giggling about it while stuffing our face with popcorn watching The Notebook. Like Kurt, Mercedes, and Rachel, yea I don't like them either but at least they are comfortable enough to be real friends!"

Brittany grabbed her stuff and headed out the door, she was suppose to be meeting Artie at her locker so they could decorate for Christmas...yay! She sat there taking out the decorations with a heavy heart. She knew stringing him along wasn't fair but it's not like he really cared, he loved having a Cheerio on his arm, it made him slightly cooler and that's what this whole thing was about anyway! Survive four years and do your best to come out on top! She may not be number one but three wasn't bad in her book. Top ten is good enough! Artie constantly talked big game about them being the ideal couple, complimenting each other well and knowing everything about each other...but what did he really know about her? Science being Brittany's favorite subject she thought she would treat herself to a little experiment. When Artie rolled up she put on her best 'Brittany' face and they started decorating the locker, of course he had no idea she was upset even though the she felt she could explode at any minute. They stayed quiet most of the time,

"There..." she said as he placed the last snowman on the shelf.

"Last year I left my stocking up over Christmas vacation and an entire family of mice starting living in it. Their Christmas gift to each other was rabies."

"I told my parents I only want one thing for Christmas this year: stop friend requesting me on Facebook." Artie replied with a chuckle.

"What are you asking Santa for?"

"I'm sorry?" Boom! There was the look!

"Artie, the roads to the North Pole are getting treacherous. You need to write you a letter to Santa really fast and get it in the mail today and remember: even the smallest envelope is heavy for an elf."

With that she turned on her heels and headed out the door, she wasn't sure he believed her but then she heard it, "...no way..."

Wow! Her feelings were kind of hurt at that point, people really did think she was that stupid...and not just anybody her 'boyfriend'. As she made her way out the door it took everything she had to keep the tears in. Did everyone think this poorly of her...Quinn sure seemed too. Looks like her experiment just got interesting, she was going to play this Santa thing out and see what happened.


End file.
